


Puppy Love

by Abagel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: OCC - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, hellhound puppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abagel/pseuds/Abagel
Summary: Dean Lucifer had a fight. Stubron, Dean freezes him out. Lucifer mends things with a furry friend.This story is on my Tumblr page.





	Puppy Love

Dean was first aware of it on a Tuesday morning. He was sulking in bed when he felt something jump on. The hunter cussed and rolled off his memory foam mattress, green eyes searching for something. There was nothing to see but Dean could hear light panting… similar to a dog. He had cautiously search the air over his bed, his breath had hitched when he felt his fingers run into a clud of fur. One like a puppies, it was fluffy but had a cold touch to it. Despite having an idea of what it was, Dean unconsciously rubbed through the fur. The figure moved around and Dean next knew a cold tongue brushing his face.

A few moments later, Dean had made a pair of glasses burned with holy oil. He groaned when he put them on and saw what was now accompanying him. Sitting at his feet was a mini Hellhound. Tongue out, it’s tiny chest heaving, it’s two blue eyes staring up at Dean.

“God, damn it, Lucifer,” Dean muttered.

The damn puppy must’ve been an apology present. One that Dean didn’t want to accept. His stubbornness motatived him to ignore the pup. But it was so damn hard. It followed him wherever he went, constantly bite the cuffs of his jeans, and whined for food. But Dean’s stubbornness thinned down as days went by. After a week, he named them Bobby-John. He unconsciously left a plate of food for the pup; ignoring Sam’s looks. He even let him on the bed.

After the thrid week of Bobby-Johns arrival, there was someone else in the bed. Dean follow knew who it was so he didn’t think twice about rolling around and hooking an arm around Lucifer. Said angel smiled and brought Dean closer by his waist.

“Am I forgiven?” Lucifer whispered gently, kissing Dean’s forhead.

Dean hummed, pretending to think. “Yeah. Thanks for the puppy. Bobby-Johns good company.”

“Bobby-John?” Lucifer chuckled. “She’s a girl.”

Dean muttered something about know it all angels and that there’s no instructions for Hellhounds. He settled into Lucifer. Dean missed him, missed these mornings. As the quiet settled there was a surprised yelp.

“God damn it Dean! Keep your Hellhound in your room!”

The couple chuckled but didn’t do anything. Instead they listened to the sounds of Sam panicking and chasing after Bobby-John.


End file.
